Definitely not Sibling love
by cutechokbunn
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are best friends. Sakura loved Syaoran like a brother, but Syaoran didn't really think that way...well, not anymore. Please read, it's my first fanfic. No flames!
1. The new dude

Chapter one: What is this feeling?

"Good morning, class!" the teacher piped cheerfully.

"Good morning, sensei…." the students tiredly moaned.

"Today we have a new student joining us. Come in!" the teacher said.

A hott guy walked in. All the girls looked at him with heart eyes.

All except one. Kinomoto. The girl fell a sleep and wasn't aware that a hott guy has just entered the room.

"Now, can everybod- Kinomoto! Kinomoto!" the annoyed teacher yelled.

Syaoran nudged Sakura.

"H-huh?" Sakura woke up confused.

"Now that Miss Kinomoto's up. Lets have our new student introduce himself." The teacher said.

The new kid said, "My name is Koiyu Heno. I like playing badminton and…girls."

He winked at Sakura. Sakura blushed uncontrollably. Syaoran fumed.

He put his arm around Sakura and Heno glared at him.

Syaoran mouthed, Mine! and Heno looked away.

The dence Sakura looked at Syaoran weirdly and Syaoran looked down at her.

"What?" he said.

"Umm..your hand?" Sakura pointed at his hand. Syaoran quickly withdrawed it blushing.

"Hmm…well, there's an empty seat next to Kinomoto. Miss Kinomoto, please raise your hand." The teacher said.

Sakura, blushing, raised her hand.

"Hey." Heno said coolly.

"H-hi, Koiyu-san. I'm K-kinomoto Sakura. Y-you can c-call me S-sakura." She stuttered. Which Heno found cute.

"You can call me Heno. Umm..are you doing anything today?" Heno hopefully asked.

"N-no." Sakura smiled shyly.

"Do you wanna come to my house after school?" He asked.

"No! Because she's coming to my house!"

Sakura and Heno turned to the voice.


	2. Green Boxers and Shirtless Chests

Thank you for your reviews. It makes me feel so much better. I kept on crying over

the weekends. My mom is such a fluffy-retard. I just finished my mid-term today and

I got home at 11. Then my mom told me to read a book of Chinese. Then I have to go

study math. I was like," Argg! I have a life, you know! So can you just shut up about

the study thing." My God! I'm going crazy here. So.. thanks again for the reviews.

Thanks to:

**sakuradrops14**

**samurai-brat**

**BlueMeteorGirl**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**MunChixD**

**MagicianCyborg **and

**Cherryblossom93**

Last time…

"You can call me Heno. Umm..are you doing anything today?" Heno hopefully asked.

"N-no." Sakura smiled shyly.

"Do you wanna come to my house after school?" He asked.

"No! Because she's coming to my house!"

Sakura and Heno turned to the voice.

**Chapter two:Goodnight Syao**

…And saw the teacher rolling her eyes.

"…But I would looove to go to your house Heno." The teacher continued to mimick.

" I'm glad you have taken interest in Kinomoto, Heno. But leave the flirting for later."

Heno and Sakura blushed as the relieved Syaoran, calmed down a little.

Sakura turned back to the front and so did Heno.

Sakura looked at Syaoran's face and saw that it was a bit pink.

" Are you alright, Syaoran? You seem a bit…hot." Sakura reached over and touched his forehead.

That made Syaoran's face turn even more red.

Brrring!

As the bell rang, Syaoran ran out and shouted," I-I'm fine!"

At Sakura's house

When Sakura got to her house. She pushed the door to open it. But it didn't budge.

" What the-..Oh yeah…I guess I forgot Touya's in collage and Dad has taken night-shift."

She sighed. " Might as well go to Syao's house." She said to no one particular.

Syaoran's hou-..I mean MANSION.

Knock Knock

Sakura waited outside Syaoran's mansion. Her hair was white from all the snow and her nose was red from all the cold.

"Syaoran! Open the door! I'm growing old." Sakura shouted.

Automatically, the door flew open and Wei was standing by it.

"Can I do anything for you Sakura-san?" Wei asked with caring eyes.

"Is Syaoran there? I need to stay over." Sakura said.

It was never a problem to her to say 'Can I stay over'. Because she has stayed over often.

"Come on in. Syaoran's in his room." Wei said opening the door.

Sakura walked in and ran to Syaoran's room.

She opened the door and saw a shirtless Syaoran wearing green boxers and lying on the green bed.

"I don't want any meatloaf…" He said obviously asleep.

Sakura giggled. She looked at the clock and it said 8:00.

Not hesitating one bit. She stood over the bed and …..poked his stomach.

"Ahh!" Syaoran cried.

He looked around the room but there was nobody.

Then Sakura jumped on him.

"Boo!" She said, practically choking him.

He looked at Sakura….

Silence..

Sakura squealed.

"How cute is that, Syaoran? Look! My poking-fingerprints are still on your stomach!" Sakura said.

Syaoran looked at himself. And then he saw that he was…shirtless.

He blushed.

Sakura got off of him and began to change.

She took off herblue hoodieand baggy black pants. Then walked around the room in her…bra and panties.

Syaoran blushed.

"Sakura…can you get changed?" Syaoran said erasing the dirty thoughts in his mind.

"Right. Umm…can I wear this?" Sakura said holding up a white-transparent t-shirt.

Syaoran nodded.

She changed then climbed in to his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Syaoran sweatdropped. Then climbed into bed with her.

Then he fell asleep smiling. Knowing that Sakura was beside him.


	3. Syaoran's singing and love

Yay! Shelly's gonna read my fanfic. Well, I havta go to this English term thingy

every junior high student has to go take to graduate. Actually, I took it about

two years earlier. Butt….I didn't get through the stupid thing soo… I havta take

it again.

Thanks for the reviews!

**SOENergetic**

**Mizuki Kyuuka**

**cute-bebe**

**sakuradrops14**

**meow-mix23**

**sakura and syaoran 4ever**

**Verya**

**samurai-brat**

**CherryBlossomAngel-225 **and

**BabyPenguin**

Last time

She changed then climbed in to his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Syaoran sweatdropped. Then climbed into bed with her.

Then he fell asleep smiling. Knowing that Sakura was beside him.

Morning

Sakura woke up in Syaoran's arms.

'I'll make breakfast for him.' She thought as the gently slipped out of Syaoran's arms, but Syaoran pulled her tighter.

"No! Don't leave me, sweetheart!" Syaoran cried.

"Honey, I've got to make breakfast. So let me go." Sakura whined. "Plus we've got to get to school! I can't get another warning!"

"Mmmnn…" Syaoran moaned as he buried his face in Sakura's chest. "Hmm.. you're soft."

Sakura looked at him annoyed. "Oi! Get up now, perv."

Syaoran started singing.

"Old Mc-Sakura had a bra, E I E I O! AND ON HER BRA HAD A SYAORAN, Eee Iiii Eeee Iiii Oooooooo! AND A HORN-HORN HERE-" Syaoran sang off key and very …loudly.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Oi! Syaoran! What the hell are you doing in there! Don't tell me you and Sakura are having-"

"Moooommmm!" Syaoran yelled embarrassed.

"Hurry up, you two! Don't you dare skip school!" Syaoran's mom yelled then left.

Syaoran was finally awake. He saw Sakura in her bra and painties ONLY…again. This time he just stared at her.

Then Sakura walked to his closet and took out some decent school clothes. Then started to unhook her bra-

"Sakura! Do you have to dress in front of me all the time?" Syaoran said, face beet red and facing the wall.

Sakura looked startled. "Heyy! Weren't you asleep?" Then she looked mad. "W-why you sick pervert." She said bitterly.

"Syaoran looked surprised. Sakura had never been so bitter. "W-what?"

"So what were you doing while I was trying to find some clothes? Starring at my butt while you waited me to strip in front of you, huh?" She said angrily.

"No..'course not!" He said. "And what are you so mad about all of a sudden?"

Then Sakura burst into tears and collapsed into Syaoran's arms.

"Oh Syaoran! It was so horrible!" Sakura said sobbing.

"W-what? Whats up?" Syaoran asked franticly. "Is it that pervert Eriol?" He asked angrily.

Sakura shook her head. "I can't tell you, Syaoran. Its so embarrassing!"

"No, Sakura! You have to tell me. Because..because..." Syaoran said then hesitating a bit before he said the next line of words that might change He and Sakura's friendship.

"I love you."


	4. A Missing Car

Heyy, guys! My trumpet teacher is sooo retarted. I couldn't play very well 'cuz I haven't

practiced since a long time. Butt that was becuz I was studing for everydays tests. She yelled

at me and said she doesn't like un-hardworking student. So if I kept on being un-hardworking, then I should just get out. Then she asked me if I was there to practice or look at boys.

Wahh! It was soo embarrassing! I hate her. She's eeevil!

Btw, sakura has no secret. I couldn't think of a way to put that in, so…just pretend she doesn't hava secret.

Well, thanks for your reviews!

**CherryBlossomAngel-225**

**samurai-brat**

**meow-mix23**

**cherryxxblossom**

**sakuradrops14**

**Verya**

**sakura loves syaoran harry loves draco and inuyasha loves kagome**and

**BabyPenguin**

Last time

"W-what? Whats up?" Syaoran asked franticly. "Is it that pervert Eriol?" He asked angrily.

Sakura shook her head. "I can't tell you, Syaoran. Its so embarrassing!"

"No, Sakura! You have to tell me. Because..because..." Syaoran said then hesitating a bit before he said the next line of words that might change He and Sakura's friendship.

"I love you."

Syaoran looked down shamefully.

"Aww.. thats sweet Syaoran. I love you, too!" Sakura said in a cute tone as she hugged him.

Syaoran grinned at the unbelievable situation. " R-really?"

"Yep! Now c'mon, were gonna be late." Sakura said .

Syaoran got up and got dressed.

Sakura walked down to the kitchen and ate a chocolate muffin that Wei had prepared.

Syaoran walked down a few moments later.

"Heyy..aren't you gonna give me a good morning kiss?" Syaoran puckered up.

Sakura looked confused. "Whyy?"

"Well, you did say that you loved me." Syaoran said with a doggy pout.

" 'Course I do! Well, it's settled! You're my new big brother now!" Sakura said as she finished the last bite of her muffin and drank some milk.

"W-what?" Syaoran exploded.

"I saaid… You're my new-"

"I know what you just said. I meant what do you meeaan?" Syaoran said as he glared at a cockroach on the floor.

"I love you as a brother, not a friend anymore." She said hugging Syaoran. "Why..don't you love me?"

"No, I love you. It's just that-" Syaoran sighed. "Nevermind."

Sakura looked at Syaoran in wonder. He has never been so disappointed.

" 'Kay..c'mo Syao! We're gonna be-"

"Shit, were late!" Syaoran cut her off. Then he dragged her out.

"Heyy! Where's my car?" Syaoran looked both ways.

Sakura was singing.

"Twinkle, twinkle little car. How I wonder where you are. Up above the house so high-"

"Hey, wait! Where did you say my car was?" Syaoran looked at Sakura.

"Up above the house so high.." Sakura sang, then pointed at the house.

Syaoran looked up. And there was that terrifying-high-pitched scream.

"Ahhhhhhh!"


	5. Blood

Heyy! I got a 0 on my history test, but its not like I never had a 0 before.

-

Last time

"Up above the house so high.." Sakura sang, then pointed at the house.

Syaoran looked up. And there was that terrifying-high-pitched scream.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Syaoran!" A ruby eyed girl jumped on his back. "Don't you like my surprise?"

"What SURPRISE? Meiling! What did you do to my car?"

Syaoran's Mercedes, was spray-painted yellow, with the words 'Meiling and Syao foe ever'.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Foe ever? What the hell is 'foe ever'?"

"Well.." Meling glared at Sakura. "There wasn't much room.."

Syaoran looked constipated.

"What's up with you, Syao? Need a poo?" Meiling said in a sugary voice.

"Wha-no thanks…" Syaoran looked down at his hands, which were wraped around his stomach for some strange reason.

Sakura walked to the front of his house. She looked at the large ladder which leads to Syaoran's Mercedes.

She climbed carefully on the top. Then tried to climb onto the roof. But she slipped and fell.

"Ahhh!" Sakura cried.

Syaoran and Meiling looked up. "Sakura!" Syaoran yelled racing towards Sakura, accidentally shoving Meiling onto the hard ground.

Syaoran dived to save Sakura. But it was too late. She had already met the ground.

"Noo! Sakura!" Syaoran screamed.

He looked at Sakura worriedly. Sakura's adorable face was hardened as if she was in pain, for which she was.

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered. "Oh my God! Sakura!"

Syaoran looked at his blood-stained pants. Then looked at Sakura's body, which was drenched in blood.


End file.
